Field of Invention
The invention relates to a periodical or similar printed work which comprises a plurality of leaf-like pages bound together as a book and held together at a spine.
The printed work can be a periodical, but equally well it could be a newspaper, a brochure, a prospectus or even a book. The individual pages could be held together by orthodox book-binding technology such as stitching, binding, the Lumbeck binding process and so on.
It is desirable, in certain publications or other printed works, to provide inserts which the reader can extract from the publication in question and can preserve separately in order to be able to retain certain items of information of lasting value without having to keep the entire periodical. Corresponding pages could be provided with a set of securing holes in order to be able to remove the leaves from the periodical directly in the right order and collect them together in a file. Where the items of information to be extracted from a periodical are arranged on individual pages it is not difficult to extract the relevant pages individually from the periodical, for example if the pages are bound in with a row of perforations extending parallel to the spine. However, where the items of information to be extracted from the periodical are more extensive, so that for example they fill four or more pages, it is often unsatisfactory to extract the pages individually because the related items of information could then in some circumstances become separated from one another.